


Miss Birdie

by reeby10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drag Queens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should have stolen a straightener or a blow dryer or something on the way over.”</p><p>“Actually…” Sam said. “I have both if you want to use  them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Birdie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/gifts).



> This all came about because of a conversation kennagirl and I had during our second watch of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I mean, how else do you explain Natasha's hair going from curly to straight? She needed a blow dryer and/or straightener and she had to get them from somewhere...
> 
> This takes place during the scene when Steve and Natasha hide out at Sam's house.

Natasha walked into the kitchen a step behind Steve, still drying her hair with the towel she’d borrowed. Sam set out plates, watching the two of them carefully. They looked much better now, but he could tell they were still far from normal stress level wise.

They ate for a few minutes in silence, none of them willing to bring up the problems that were lurking outside of his place. By the time Steve put away his second enormous plate of scrambled eggs, Sam decided it was time to break out of the awkwardness at least a little.

“Nice curls, red,” he told Natasha, winking a bit and hoping she wouldn’t get offended. It really was quite pretty curling up around to frame her face, but by the frown on her face, she wasn’t as happy about it. “It’s a good look for you.”

“It’s obnoxious,” she replied, blowing a stray curl to the side as she ate another bite of eggs. “I should have stolen a straightener or a blow dryer or something on the way over.”

“Actually…” he said, thinking fast. “I have both if you want to use them.” It could cause some awkward problems if they asked why he had those kinds of things, but he thought Steve and Natasha were more likely than most not to judge him. They probably knew all about needing an outlet for stress.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, while Steve just frowned, looking almost adorably confused. Sam tried not to obviously hold his breath in anticipation, knowing both of them could probably read how nervous he was.

“Old girlfriend?” Natasha asked, obviously giving him an out as her eyes were still narrowed suspiciously. Sam thought for a moment about taking it, letting them pretend they believed the story, but this was Captain America and the Black Widow. He couldn’t really lie to them.

“No, they’re uh… mine,” Sam said, scrubbing one hand over his head.

“I didn’t think you’d need anything like that,” Natasha said slowly. Sam figured she was trying to figure out why he would have them, and he really couldn’t blame her for not figuring it out. It wasn’t really something anyone’s mind would immediately jump to.

“Yeah, well I’m just a bucket of surprises,” he replied, giving them a wry grin. “White people hair needs a lot of work, even when it’s in a wig.”

Natasha still looked fairly unperturbed, though Steve’s eyebrows were up near his hairline by now. Sam felt a little sorry for him. The future was probably turning out to be a really weird place.

“A wig, of course,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. She stopped for a moment, looking at him consideringly before smiling. He found the smile a little frightening if he was being honest. Going my Steve’s reaction, he did too. “Sam, do you do drag?”

He grimaced, standing up to put dishes in the sink so he wouldn’t have to look either of them in face while he answered. Hopefully they were more apt to just walk out than try to jump him if they freaked out. “I… might in my free time.”

The only reaction he got was an interested humming noise, making him squirm. He waited a few moments, but nothing more was forthcoming, so he finally turned back around. Steve had gone back to eating his eggs, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. Natasha was just looking at him blandly save for a raised eyebrow.

“Please tell me your stage name has nothing to do with the army.”

He relaxed a little at that. It looked like neither of them would make a huge deal of it. “Not really,” he replied. “Just took a little inspiration from there.”

He thought that was enough information, but she apparently didn’t, because she just kept staring at him. It only took a few moments before he gave in. It wasn’t like he had much of a change going up against an ex-assassin SHIELD agent and Avenger. He sighed. “I go by Miss Birdie.”

There was silence for a few moments, then Natasha started giggling, seemingly unable to stop. Steve looked over at her and a moment later started laughing as well. Sam frowned, a bit upset and unsure of what to do. He thought they was past the freak out point, but maybe he’d been wrong. “Problem?” he asked gruffly.

Natasha shook her head, sobering quickly, though there was still the ghost of a smile around her lips and Steve was looking positively delighted. “No, no,” she said, sounding almost contrite, “nothing like that. It’s just the name. I think we know someone you need to meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Wait and See](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2823473) can be read as a sequel to this, but they are both stand alone.
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
